


Fo' Rizzles

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Captain America, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, wade has self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has self-esteem issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fo' Rizzles

Peter heard a faint tapping outside of his window late one night. “Jarvis, who is outside of my window?” Peter already knew who is was, but it was worth a shot asking Jarvis to find out too.

“It is Master Wilson, sir. Would you like me to alert Master Rogers?”

“That won’t be necessary, Jarvis. Don’t let them know about this okay? And cut the video feeds to my room, please. You owe me for that accent upgrade!”

If AIs could roll eyes Jarvis would be dizzy from how much he did it. “You’re much too like your father, Master Parker.”

Laughing, Peter replied, “Which one?” Walking over to his window, he yanked it open and in tumbled Wade, casually dressed, but mask still on.

“Petey! I thought you had forgotten about me,” Wade yelled as he fell onto the carpet.

Pulling Wade up and slapping him across the back of his head Peter replied fondly, “Like I could forget you.”

Clutching his head Wade groaned. “Oh my poor head. Whatever will I do?” Grinning wickedly he pushed Peter onto the bed landing on top of him. “Concussion! I need help! Life alert! I need life alert!”

“…but you’re not a senior citizen. Although, if you really need help, maybe I can look at it?” Peter was hopeful that tonight was the night that Wade would finally let him see his face. They had kissed… through a mask. It just wasn’t the same. Peter wanted to see Wade’s face, to know he was real. 

Wade knew that Peter wanted to see his face. He was nice about it, he didn’t demand to see his face, and he knew that when Wade was comfortable he’d show him his face. Rolling off of Peter and laying next to his side he contemplated on what to do. He didn’t know whether to hide or to run. “You sure? Because I won’t be offended if you like, run away screaming or something.”

Peter laid his hand against Wade’s mask. “Of course I’m sure. I kind of have ALL the feelings for you so I don’t care what you look like.”

“Stop trying to win me over with memes.” Taking a deep breath, Wade removed Peter’s hand from his face and hooked his fingers under his mask. “One last chance.” Peter shook his head no and motioned for him to continue. Peeling his mask off he hauled it across the room and looked straight at ahead. He’d look at anybody but Peter right now. Wade was… scared. Scared of his reaction. “There you go, webhead. You now know how ugly I am.”

Peter put his fingers under Wade’s chin and tilted it up so Wade’s face was level with his. “Look at me. You’re gorgeous, okay? You have a disease, you’re a badass regenerative mercenary, you’ve saved my life several times, and I love you. I can see through any ‘flaw’ you have. I now know that you are the most handsome guy out there.”

“For rizzles, Petey? You mean it?” Wade looked into Peter’s eyes trying to find a hint of a lie, but there wasn’t one. Leaning forward, Wade cautiously pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter’s lips were soft, expected, but oh gosh, it was so much better kissing him like this than with his mask on.

Smiling, Peter wound his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him back relishing in his first “real” kiss with his boyfriend. “For rizzles.”


End file.
